fall_from_manfandomcom-20200215-history
Gods
Gods A God is a being of awesome power, a mystical being either born naturally or created artificially. Gods can belong to any race and various types exist, with many exhibiting natural abilities unique to them. Powers Gods are known for their tremendous ability and although the degree of these skills varies every god does have them in one form or another. Tremendous strength and speed capable of annihilating most things with a few hits as well as super sonic movement produced through varying means. Extraordinary sense: all senses available to that being are enhanced greatly, particularly in the vision and perception method and when properly used it can seem as time has slowed as they move at an incredible rate. Flight: Though the method may vary every god has a method of flight that is mystical or in relation to their powers, for this reason natural gods almost never have wings. Plasma Production: God’s are most easily distinguished by their capability to produce explosive condensed bolts of plasma from themselves, these blasts can vary in intensity but when used by a substantially powerful god can be similar in force to a nuclear blast. Incredibly powerful gods have been rumored to be capable of annihilating entire planets. Inter-universal travel: Every god has the capacity to travel to another universe or place with their own ability, though these can vary greatly in between gods. Natural Gods These are normally Gods who were born with their abilities since birth or creation. These gods can have many forms and each may look different from the last, even direct children bearing only some resemblance to their parents. These god however are naturally very violent, particularly the older gods, though there are exceptions. In most though the population was kept from over running points by mass killings on each side, similar to a barbarian horde. Origin These Gods were formed naturally during the early age of reality, through spontaneous means they were birthed into creation. These gods acted as natural anti-bodies, preventing life or civilization from developing and keeping everything not living, further protecting the universe from any foreign threats. The gods born later were weaker and weaker and smaller in stature, due to this though many of the later gods possess more humanoid forms and sentience rather than animalistic behavior and the small human sized ones possessed enough knowledge to know they were weaker and how to hide from threats. Gods born early were particularly larger, stronger and more violent. The first 13 primordial gods are some of the strongest beings ever. History Due to their nature sparse records can be found of the gods with the only real information being passed on by the Seven God Races in the forms of stories. Many gods formed clans and banded together yet still displayed extraordinary confidence and violence. At some point a weak god came to the Ancients for help, claiming his clan was going to be annihilated by one the primordial Gods, as a weaker member he knew better and knew that even with all their strength they could not defeat it and it’s clan. Knowing that these beings have survived for so long by themselves he came to them for aid,in exchange he offered them a weapon capable of putting them at the level of any god. They succeeded and the first spear was forged, from which point they exterminated the god who came to him and his entire clan while expanding their own empire vastly. Extinction As the ancients expanded and killed many gods, making more spears in the process the age of gods came to an end. With the technology from the Eridians gods became hunted creatures, being hunted to near extinction with few weaker lesser gods surviving the holocaust. All the Old Gods were killed except for 10, and only small lesser gods remained and with no more gods being born it was the end of the age of gods and life began sprouting across the multiverse. Offspring Gods can have children with other gods, no matter the type, as well as with mortals. However children between gods can be rare and a common problem is infertility as well as difficult producing a child, making pure gods that were born rare but not impossible. Gods however can easily have children with mortals (not carrying the child mostly however) as long as they are sentient. The end result is a hybrid god. Born gods may or may not exhibit their own unique attributes but never are born with knowledge. Natural God Sub-types Hybrids (Born God) Hybrids are the offspring of a god and a mortal. These children are normally weaker then the god and take on the appearance primarily of the mortal with light features from the god. Abilities are normally inherited through the gods but commonly get diluted and may disappear. These hybrids normally are not ageless but do have a life span measuring thousands upon tens of thousands of years depending on the generation. Subsequent generations commonly get increasingly weaker. These children further inadvertently kill themselves, as they accidentally kill their providers before an age where they can take care of themselves and due to their incredible hunger and need for food will starve to death. These hybrids however no matter the power display all of the characteristics necessary for a god though. Old Gods These are the gods of old from the now almost extinct sub-race. These gods were rarely sentient or composed enough to from social structures of civilizations except for a select few. These gods commonly towered over other life forms, being several stories tall at least. The group, The ''Seven Old Gods ''are the last surviving members as well as being the most composed and intelligent as well as possessing amazing power. Prodigy God A very rare sub-type of any form of god (only born) where their unique physiology accentuates their god powers to the extreme, causing extreme hunger and energy consumption at the ability of grand power, commonly out powering their fathers, whether they are a hybrid or pure. Though without proper aid and guidance they will typically burn out like a sun from the intense power within. Weakness The gods are known for their high arrogance and greatly underestimated those around them. Further due to their mystical nature they are lethally weak to the ''Spears ''and though may not necessarily die from a direct impact they will be temporarily robbed of their abilities and collapse on the ground. This is what caused the extinction of the Gods. Category:Mystical Category:Gods Category:Races